Joe Just Joe
by theexpert31
Summary: Who is he. What is he. Why is he spreading blood across Liberty City. An action pack story in Jon Woo style. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Joe

A man stood against a crowd hopped up on Speed and crystal meth. Heavy metal music played loudly. He stood on the stage and his body was cover with Tattoos. The place was the secret meeting place of the society. They were the Elite. They were gods and among the gods he was there all time supreme gods. His name was the Mighty. He helped the people see pass the lies that society teach you. He helped them see pass the lies of morality. Morality was nothing. They were just animals. All Humans were animals and the people who didn't believe that were fools lying in there or waste. Humanity hid itself behind morality and dress. The cover they're wonderful naked that god gave them with clothes. They weaken them self by holding themselves by the law. Worst let they held down other people. They kept people who were part of the Elite down. Wanted them to go by the same rules  
  
They force them. Chain people like them up because they spoke the truth of the lie that is morality. No more will they listen to the government run by old fat men and feminist uptight women. No longer will they listen to the corrupted religious society. No longer will they obey the rules of the false god. They will bring Anarchy and bring about the truth. They were the chosen few the people who would rule over the masses. They were going to tear apart the beautiful people who lived in their glass tower and worship their idols. They were going to kill the celebrity god and expose everyone to the ugliness that is man. They were going to start a War. It all ready started. They had people in all parts of society they couldn't be stop. Their first stick was sweet. They attack beauty pageants. It was almost clique but still so poetic. The beautiful people with their smiles and there plastic surgery. The rich people all ripped apart with bullets. Expose to the world bloodies. To show they are just meat. They next attack were school buses. The kids the sweet innocent. No one is innocent. No one would be safe. They had bomb school buses. They knew people only paid attention when someone cute got killed. The foolish cops were no match for Elite. They were brainless and stupid  
  
They didn't know how insicnifact they were. Their last attack was a police prescient. One of the cops was part of the Elite and place a bomb in a prescient. It blew the place up shocking the world  
  
The Mighty spoke to the crowd. "Today my friend will start a WAR" He raised his glass in cheer. The crowd went wild raising their guns. "Morality.. Is a lie" They cheered some more. "Life is meaningless. The only point of living is for our enjoyment. Life is nothing. It is an illusion people. Who to say what morality is. Why should the powerful be the judge of what our RELAITY IS. Reality is what we make. There is no such thing as right is wrong. We are noble because we take the risk. We set ourselves apart. Who are they to judge us? They say we murder. We kill. But what is murder. They murder cows and birds how are we any different. It that hypocrisy. Today we will fight against that. Are you ready? IS YOUR READY? Are You Ready to start a war" The crowed went wild  
  
The mighty smiled and went into his room. He had a young woman waiting in his room for him. His room was glass room over the crowd. In this room was all type of buttons that use to control the building. He could make lights go on off. Make fog; cause the sprinkler to go off and all types of things. He could see in but they could see out. The mighty started to unbutton his pants  
  
"Are you ready for you gift my sweet?" He said. The woman seems nervous. She was sweating. His smiled grew broader. "Don't worry my sweet it perfectly natural to be afraid when it comes to greatness" He said  
  
The woman ducked behind the couch. He face. Out of the closer came a black man with a silencer gun. The Mighty tried to scream for help but was shot near his neck. It broke his vocal cords. He grabbed it and stopped the blood. The man standing over him name was Joe. He was wearing some type of leather army outfit and had pair of shades on. He held the gun to his head. "Don't expect for your crew to come in and help you. I put the camera on a loop. You should really pay of your hookers more. It was easy to bribe her. Your boys were sloppy. Carjacking people in broad day light. Getting into fight with a lot of triads. They spilled blood level traces to you. Tsk Tsk bad form my friend bad form." Joe then shot him in the foot. The woman escape out of the fire place. Joe then barricaded it with the bat.  
  
"Don't feel to bad after all what really is pain. I mean you're into philosophy questions like that. I heard your speeches on reality. Really all pain it is just part your brain reacting to stimuli. It not different then when you feel pleasure. When someone kisses you like a girl same stimuli happens. It all electrons to your brains. You like kissing girls don't you. I mean you're not a rump ranger are you. Come I need an answer"  
  
Mighty nodded  
  
"So isn't it a tad hypocritical for you to get mad for me blowing your pinky toe off just because I stimulate similar and almost identical electrons in your brains. After all there is no reality really. I may not be here. So I feel no regret at what I'm doing. The reality of man is just an elaborate Illusion (putting a gun is Mighty mouth) There is no spoon. There is no spoon. Hey think of it this way. If reality in your mind then you only got yourself to blame for what about to happen"  
  
BANG  
  
Mighty's head splatter all over the window. He grabbed him and slammed him against the window. He crashed through and fails into the crowd. Screamed filled the area. He heard people approaching near the door. Joe pulled out an UZI and fired at the wall. The door broke into splitter as bullet tore trough a couple of guard's chest. Bullet shells fail to the ground as he pulled out a second Uzi and fired at whom ever came. Ounce people stop coming for a second he turn to the controls in the room ."Made a little modifications to your sprinkler system". Joe pressed the buttons in the room. Sparkler came down on the ground  
  
A Punk rocker started to smell the air as the sprinkler system sprinkled down liquid. "Oh shit this is Gasoline"  
  
The crowed rain for the door. Joe presses the controls and metal door closes locking them in. They are soaked with gasoline. Joe stood by the widow smoking a cigarette. He held a Vodka bottle with an oily rag in. "Soooo I HERE YOU GUYS WANTED TO START A WAR. WELL LET'S start A fucking WAR!" He chucked the bottle into the crowd it hit the floor. The fire covers the floor and then their bodies. People jumped on the tables trying avoid the fire. Some fired at Joe with guns or at the door. Joe heard men coming up the steps. Men that haven't came into the fire. Joe smiled as they burst in guns a blazing. Joe took out two swords and winked at them as they came in. He dropped down backwards into the crowd. The loud rock music was still playing. He landed on his feet. A rocker that was on fire came at him with an AX. With a Fluid motion Joe spun around and slices him cutting his torso in half. The blade cut trough him and as his other arms was swinging around to take off another head. He swung his swords slicing that got near.  
  
Another one was trying to get to the door a window. He almost got away but Joe took put his sword away and took out a pistol and filled his back with lead. He had put on a suit that was fire resistant. The guard from Mighy's room fired down at Joe. Joe got into his coat. He took out a time bomb and tossed it into the room. "Ho Fuck" One screamed as he leaped out. The room exploded. It started to fall down into the crowd  
  
More were coming from other parts of the complex. Joe fired his pistol. The gun clicked empty and he dropped and pulled out his twin Barrettes. He crosses his hands firing at people from both sides. He dropped the two empties down on the ground. Several men with Semi automatic machine guns fired. Joe Ran and barreled rolled still holding the guns in hand. The bullet missed him by inches. The sound of burn flesh and gun fired filled the room. He rolled across the floor as he reloads his guns. He uses the people burning as cover. He fired his gun steady even though his hands were sweaty. He kept together because he could tell the people firing were sweating more. He could see them shaking which made them fire erratically. The sight of a crowd being set on fire, was more then even the most harden men were use to. Joe fired his guns taking them out one by one. He steps over bodies as he fired relentlessly. The guns seem to burn on fire in his hand  
  
"Fuck KILL HIM HE ONLY ONE MAN" a guard screamed just before getting shot in the head. The guard was stepping over themselves in a relentless effort to kill the intruder. The guns in Joe hand clicked empty. He only has his sawed off left. He kept walking clocking the gun firing into a man as he walked. He dropped the sawed off onto the ground. He took out his sword and swung it. The sword slices though the guard's hands. He walked over them and was in another room. Joe took their guns. He came down the steps. There was a door to the parking lot that wasn't computerizing. Joe kicked the door open. He saw someone running to his car. Joe shot him as he was running. He saw the keys in hand he took. He walked near the car. He saw a car backing out. He took a machine gun and fired at the car till it exploded flipping over.  
  
"Well" Joe said "That just about does it"  
  
2 Days Later  
  
A apartment In Liberty City  
  
Joe looked on his computer as he heard a ding. The computer message said  
  
"Welcome to Liberty City Joe. We heard about you work. We have all ready put some money in the bank account like you ask. We really appreciate having a person of your skill. We hope you will do the job well. Be warning lot of bad people in Liberty City. Your first attack was a bit how we say messy. They know you're here. The Elite was just a test. And up coming gang of thrill seeker of kill for the thrill of it. They were giving the citizen of this town the wrong idea. We need organization in the underworld. They were a bit too careless. We can't have that. They know your coming. Not all the cops appreciate you being here. They find your method a little.how you say over zealous. Although they may be some cops that appreciate a man like you. That is of your. nature. Watch out for them. They can help. Stay well Joe your going to be in for some wild nights"  
  
Joe smiled and closed the computer 


	2. The Man with no name

It was a Cold night in Liberty City. A fresh coat of snow was on the ground and it was going to get colder. A storm was coming. It was something straight of hell. The moon was out proud and full  
  
In a restaurant was the son of a killer. His name was Tony he had taken over the operation when his dad (Lurgi) was shot by a faceless sniper that wrecked the city. The same sniper killed several other crime bosses. That sniper was a legend and ruled the city now in shadow. People still didn't know his name but he knew that he was the boss. Even the cops were afraid of him. The man took down helicopter. They were ways for the crime lords to contact him but nobody could find him  
  
"You hear about what happen to the Elite. Weird shit man. The entire place was on fire. It was bodies ever where" Franky baseball bat said  
  
They were in a restaurant near the strip club. It was empty accept for the gang. It was where they spoke about the business. They knew this place wasn't bugged so it was safe. "Yea I heard. Will get this guy. No one does stuff like that in my city. The Elite was making money for me. I don't like it when people mess with the cash" Tony said  
  
"Did you call the guy. He may want to know about this" Frank said  
  
Tony looked at with hate in his eye  
  
Frank gulped. "Listen I know it bad blood. Sense he offed you dad but we suppose to tell.  
  
"Hey he not the boss of me. I don't care if you guys are afraid of him. My dad was a fool. He put to must trust in a man with no name. I am going to take this guy down in house you hear me," Tony said as he took a puffy a cigar  
  
"If you say so Tony" Frank said  
  
Several bodyguards surrounded Tony. Living in Liberty City made him paranoid. He was not going to get taken down like his father. He was going to be prepared for anything. Lights flash trough the window of the restaurant. A Jeep with his high beam came on. It came racing down to the restaurant. It was playing the song "She's on Fire" loudly. The bodyguard took out their guns and fired at the jeep. It crashed trough the store. Tony ducked out of the way. He looked in the back of the jeep and saw gas barrel. He looked up the hill that the restaurant was by. Joe stood there holding a sniper Rifle. "Ha Shit"  
  
He fired at the tank. The Restaurant exploded sending bodies flying. Joe took out an Ak-47 and fired at the burning bodies who were coming out. Joe walked down the road calmly shooting. A gang car came toward him. The people in the car head the noise as they were in the strip club and went to help the crew. Joe stuck his arm out and fired as he walked. He had a backpack on. He shot their tired out and had them flip over. The car slid near him and stops inches away from him  
  
The drive was bleeding. He blood dripped in the snow. "Who are you?" The driver said  
  
Joe pointed his gun. "The name Joe.Just Joe"  
  
Bang bang bang bang  
  
A Penthouse  
  
The Phone rang. A White man black hair picked it up  
  
"(On the other line) Hello is this the..Boss. I mean thee boss"  
  
"Yes" The man, said  
  
"You've been watching the news"  
  
"Yes. A lot of drug shipment was lost in that restaurant. Money was taken from the strip club"  
  
"What you want us to do"  
  
"Keep and eye out. I'm coming back" The man said then hung up  
  
2 Beautiful women were naked on a bed with silk seats. Their bodies were perfection. "Where you going" one said  
  
The man put on a Bulletproof Jacket. He put a white undershirt over it and then put on old leather Jacket that had bullet hole. He then put on his blue Jeans  
  
"Where you going" The woman said  
  
He opens his weapon locked and loaded up. He looked back at them  
  
"I'm going back to Liberty City" 


	3. The cops

Liberty City Train Station  
  
Off the Subway the man with the Leather Jacket and no name came of the train. The place was pretty deserted because the place was a death trap. In the place the laws were just friendly suggestion. No real need to obey them  
  
The man walked and it heard a click of a gun. A young punk held a sawed of shot gun t his head. "Freeze give me all your money. You hear what I said. GIVE ME your money" The Punk screamed. The Man with no name didn't say anything. His face didn't change. It was the same cold stare. With a fluid motion the man grabs the gun out the punk's hand and spun around. He pointed the gun right out the punk's face.  
  
The Punk looked at the gun and said "Listen I just like to apologize. I mean what I did was wrong. Not only was it wrong it was downright rude. And quite frankly I am just sick at myself for doing it. So I will just you know walk away and..  
  
BANG!!!!  
  
The man put the shotgun in his duffel bag and took the boy's wallet. It was 400 dollars in it. He walked up the step out of the subway. He saw a sport car coming. He pointed his gun at the car. The car stopped. He pulled the man out of the car and drove off into the city  
  
Portland  
  
Stacey was on the force for 2 years. She was quite attractive. She was not super model attractive but was still pretty hot. She had been a bit hardened by being on the force. Month ago it was a rape attempt on her and she still had the scar. She was cut across the stomach. Luckily she took two shots into the guy before he could finish. She still had flashbacks of it. She had long red hair and blue eyes. She still manages to keep her sense of humor. She was 30 years old  
  
"You hear about some guy killing criminals," John said  
  
"Good for him. Plus how you know it's a guy" Stacey said  
  
Chris was a rookie. He had recently had the embarrassing situation of getting his carjack by a 10-year-old. A 10 year old for crying out loud. He had asked to be transferred to Liberty City because he thought he could help. He was still determining to help. He was pretty good with a gun. The best in his class but was a little naïve. He was a black male 23  
  
"Most women don't make murder that intense and organize," He said  
  
"You ever here of woman's scorn" Stacey said  
  
"Is that like a Movie on the Lifetime Channel" He said  
  
"You're an ass you know that"  
  
"I try"  
  
"You do it well"  
  
"What you mean good for him. You're not going Dirty Harriet on me"  
  
"Hey in this city they can use a little of that"  
  
"Come on this guy sick. This going to end in a gang war. You can't just go around popping people"  
  
"Some one got to fight back. The cops are to crook to do anything. We put them in and the just come back out" she said  
  
"What you don't think Johnny one Shoe not really an upstanding citizen like his lawyer say. I think the story he was just aiming for a fly when he shot that hooker 40 time was the truth" He said sarcastically "Come but still we can't be like the killer. It will be carnage. If we start doing that everyone will"  
  
"Everyone all ready becoming part of the carnage. Where the sane people in the asylum"  
  
"Who said I was sane" Chris smiled "Plus where on assignment to find this guy"  
  
"Ever wonder why we were to only guys who were put on the job"  
  
"Ahhh where just that damm good"  
  
"The thing I like about you is when you decide to get high you get the good stuff" She joked  
  
"I try" 


	4. the pervert

Liberty City Train Station  
  
Off the Subway the man with the Leather Jacket and no name came of the train. The place was pretty deserted because the place was a death trap. In the place the laws were just friendly suggestion. No real need to obey them  
  
The man walked and it heard a click of a gun. A young punk held a sawed of shot gun t his head. "Freeze give me all your money. You hear what I said. GIVE ME your money" The Punk screamed. The Man with no name didn't say anything. His face didn't change. It was the same cold stare. With a fluid motion the man grabs the gun out the punk's hand and spun around. He pointed the gun right out the punk's face.  
  
The Punk looked at the gun and said "Listen I just like to apologize. I mean what I did was wrong. Not only was it wrong it was downright rude. And quite frankly I am just sick at myself for doing it. So I will just you know walk away and..  
  
BANG!!!!  
  
The man put the shotgun in his duffel bag and took the boy's wallet. It was 400 dollars in it. He walked up the step out of the subway. He saw a sport car coming. He pointed his gun at the car. The car stopped. He pulled the man out of the car and drove off into the city  
  
Portland  
  
Stacey was on the force for 2 years. She was quite attractive. She was not super model attractive but was still pretty hot. She had been a bit hardened by being on the force. Month ago it was a rape attempt on her and she still had the scar. She was cut across the stomach. Luckily she took two shots into the guy before he could finish. She still had flashbacks of it. She had long red hair and blue eyes. She still manages to keep her sense of humor. She was 30 years old  
  
"You hear about some guy killing criminals," John said  
  
"Good for him. Plus how you know it's a guy" Stacey said  
  
Chris was a rookie. He had recently had the embarrassing situation of getting his carjack by a 10-year-old. A 10 year old for crying out loud. He had asked to be transferred to Liberty City because he thought he could help. He was still determining to help. He was pretty good with a gun. The best in his class but was a little naïve. He was a black male 23  
  
"Most women don't make murder that intense and organize," He said  
  
"You ever here of woman's scorn" Stacey said  
  
"Is that like a Movie on the Lifetime Channel" He said  
  
"You're an ass you know that"  
  
"I try"  
  
"You do it well"  
  
"What you mean good for him. You're not going Dirty Harriet on me"  
  
"Hey in this city they can use a little of that"  
  
"Come on this guy sick. This going to end in a gang war. You can't just go around popping people"  
  
"Some one got to fight back. The cops are to crook to do anything. We put them in and the just come back out" she said  
  
"What you don't think Johnny one Shoe not really an upstanding citizen like his lawyer say. I think the story he was just aiming for a fly when he shot that hooker 40 time was the truth" He said sarcastically "Come but still we can't be like the killer. It will be carnage. If we start doing that everyone will"  
  
"Everyone all ready becoming part of the carnage. Where the sane people in the asylum"  
  
"Who said I was sane" Chris smiled "Plus where on assignment to find this guy"  
  
"Ever wonder why we were to only guys who were put on the job"  
  
"Ahhh where just that damm good"  
  
"The thing I like about you is when you decide to get high you get the good stuff" She joked  
  
"I try" 


	5. the showdown

The First group of Assains were being sent. Joe knew they would come sooner or later but he didn't expect them to come so quick. He Didn't expect the big guns so quick.  
  
He was currently with a hooker that he was going to protect. A daughter of a friend he use to know. A friend that pass. She owed money to some big names. One of them tried to take it out of her the hard way. In self defense he stab one of them. Even living in Liberty city she never killed till that day. Now people were after her. Her name was Tiffany  
  
"So who sent you." Tiffany said smoking a cigarette  
  
"Can't tell you"  
  
The man with no name men were entering the building. Two men Keith and Ted were entering the front. The had just got out of the muscle car. A second muscle car was parked. They headed up. Joe had some Camera set up. He put on a backpack and took his guns.  
  
"Lets go now"  
  
"Where"  
  
"Just come with me" Joe said grabbing her roughly by the arm. He leaped out of the window and slid down the fire escape with her. He had a bike set up just as the guards smashed through the door with guns ablazing. The looked down the fire escape and fired as the sped off. Ted called the man with no name and told them to get ready. The guard slid down the fire escape leaping into their cars.  
  
Joe looked at Tiffany and saw the man with no name standing on the bridge on top of his car on a roof top. Joe hands was sweating. Tiffany held him tight. She squeeze him for dear life  
  
"Hang on" He said gunning the bike  
  
The bike speeded through the intersection with two muscles care following behind him. The man with no name headed off the bridge flying over several cars. He spun his car into the 360 to take the intersection upwards to try to cut him off. Guns fired at Joe/Tiffany as the headed through the free way. The wind was hitting their faces. He looked back and fired at the them.  
  
"CAR…car!!!!" tiffany screamed  
  
He looked ahead and saw a SUV heading toward him. He jumped the bike into the wheeling leaping over the car and toward the free way  
  
They were currently going at 80 miles per hour  
  
He saw an upcoming hill. It was a hill entering a massive intersection that intersect 3 different roads on the main road. A truck was coming toward one part of the road. A bus was heading towards the far end of the other.  
  
"Hang on" Joe said "Put your head down"  
  
He put the bike into another gear. A muscle car was right behind them and ready to crash  
  
"TRUCK…TRUCK…where not going to make it." Tiffany said  
  
The hit the hill at full speed. The bike leaped over the intersection.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Tiffany screamed  
  
Tiffany closed her eyes. If she was to open them she would see several car under them. The muscle car was inches behind them as the flew but they weren't so fortunate. Before Expert bike even hit ground the Truck smashed into the muscle car. A 100 shards of glasses through to Keith's faces like little blades. Part of Keith body was smashed through the glass window of the truckers. The car was torn apart like paper sending pieces. Ted was smashed through the passenger side. His body hit the ground like a small super bouncing ball. He slammed into the on coming bus. The truck kept going pushing the car with him and making skids. It hit the breaks hard spending it wheels. The Car skidded blocking the road. A porch crashed into it. It front bumper was smashed. Another Cadillac hit the car with enough force it was sent flying over the truck and flipped like a pancake in the air  
  
This was all happening it a matter of seconds. The second muscles car was heading into the destruction but couldn't hit the breaks fast enough. It crashed head first smashing one of them trough the window shields. The drive fail out of the car bleeding.   
  
Joe biked landed as two car was coming towards them flashing their lights and honking their horns. He skidded through the middle of them. The driver got out of his car bleeding filled with rage. He ran after him with guns blazing.  
  
"YOU MOTHER fucker…going to tear your heart out…"  
  
He was into an intersection. He heard the sound of honking horns but it was to late. The car smashed into him with a force that tore his body in half. The top half of his body was sent flying over the growing pile up  
  
"I'm going to die…I'm going to die!!" Tiffany said  
  
"Don't worry we lost them"  
  
The no name man spun the wheels tight on the bridge he leaped on. The little dice on the pimp mobile jingles as the 8 tracked played a little All green. He saw spun the car into reverse and stopped when he saw a old warehouse whose 5th floor the bridge cross. It use to be a cracker building had the a giant bottle of ketchup on it. It was the old factory. It had been close for a coupe of years when it moves. The sun was currently glistening off it. He put the car on park and hit the gas pedal letting the wheels spend. He slammed the in into drive and bolted off at high speed. The back of the car lifted the front wheels up and caught some air when it reach the edge of the bridge  
  
It crashed through the glass of the warehouse. The car slammed on the floor of the floor sending one of his hubcaps flying off. The car flew and he hit into another gear pumping up the speed. Old newspapers flew on the ground  
  
Outside  
  
Joe had the motor cycle going a bit slower. He pass by the warehouse  
  
"Where we going now" Tiffany said  
  
"We just got to make it to…"  
  
Something stop Joe as he saw something in a warehouse window.  
  
"Oh you got to be shitting me"  
  
The Car crashed through the window of the warehouse. It flew down. It crash the ground from the front sending the bumper off. The glass smashed through Colin face. His face slammed into the dash board. The car then just dropped on it four wheels. Smoke was coming out but still was moving  
  
Tiffany looked back thinking she just saw another person die. Then the body move. Colin looked up his wounds healing in front of her eyes.  
  
"Hang on" Joe said  
  
Joe shot off just as the no name man was hitting the gas. It bump his bike a bit sending Joe and Tiffany ahead. He was right behind him  
  
He cut too the left down the a small Alley. The car followed scrapping the edge of the all ready damage car. The rearview mirrors crashed off. The motorcycle shot out of the alley pass a car seconds before it whisk by. Colin followed as started to exit the alley. He heard a sound of a horn. A car smashed into his side breaking the door and shattering his arm.  
  
Colin slammed the car into reverse and spun it around into a 180.  
  
The man who crashed into him got out of his car.  
  
"Woe man are you all right"  
  
The man with no name. Got out of his broken car and shot the driver. He took the car and went after Joe down another crooked Alley way. This time Joe stop the bike. He push Tiffany to the side.  
  
"Wait here" He said  
  
He headed down the Alley towards The man with no name. The alley was thin. Joe put some plastic explosives on his bike and headed toward the man. Both vehicles weren't stopping. Joe got on wheel and had the bike leap. He stood on the edge of the bike and leaped off. The car crashed through the window. Joe rolled on the ground as the car passed.  
  
He took out a remote and pressed it. The car exploded  
  
He took a sigh of relief as he looked out of the flame. He got up and suddenly  
  
BAM  
  
A bullet hit him in the stomach. Another bullet fired as he rolled out the way. The man with no name was on fire. His eyes bleeding.. Joe was holding a wound on his stomach. He was bleeding. He fired emptying the clip in the man with no names chest. He kept coming and fired a bullet into Joe chest slamming him to the ground. It was like a 10 ton wieght was on his chest.  
  
"You think you could come to my city…I made this time. You think you can come and I wouldn't come after" The man with no name said.  
  
The man with no name was moving at pure will.  
  
"I was hoping you come after me because your on MY LIST" Joe said.  
  
He chucked a knife at the man's head. The man fail down dead.  
  
Joe was laying on the ground bleeding to Death. Tiffany ran toward him trough the parts that wasn't burning.  
  
"Joe? JOE!!" She screamed as he saw him  
  
She grabbed him  
  
"It going to be ok…will get help"  
  
Joe smiled and fail into blackness 


End file.
